The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing liquid spray or foam.
A device of this type is known including a manually operable air pump having an operating handle for pressurizing a reservoir chamber with pressurized air, a metering valve connected to the reservoir chamber through which the foam or liquid spray is dispensed, a one-way valve connected between the air pump and the reservoir to block flow back from the reservoir to the air pump and a pressure equalizing valve provided in the air pump which communicates with the outer atmosphere.
This kind of liquid spray or foam dispensing device is described in European Patent Applications EP-A 0 037 035 and EP-A-0 442 058. A manually operable air pump integrated in the apparatus produces the air pressure necessary for spraying or foaming a liquid. This type of apparatus is suitable for an individual user or consumer, who uses it only two or three times per day, however not for a professional user--for example in a beauty salon--, since repeated uses of the apparatus are required in professional applications so that repeated pumping of the air pump would be necessary.